Earthbound 2: Giygas Never Dies Script
by Buck's Student
Summary: A Script for a non-existent Earthbound sequel, featuring Ninten, Ness, and Lucas. Note that in Chapter 3 *SPOILER* I accidentally called Jeff "Lucas." Sorry if this spoils anything. This is a first draft.
1. Chapter 1

Earthbound: Giygas Never Dies

INT. House – Night

Older Man's silhouette fades into the frame.

Older Man

Now that your mother is dead, it's time I told you.

Screen expands to reveal a Younger Man sitting across from Older Man.

Younger Man

What? Is there something wrong with you?

Older Man

No. I had an affair when you were just a boy. Before Giygas showed up, even. I made some bad choices, and she ended up pregnant.

Well, your sister was born around the same time, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave you guys, and I couldn't abandon her and the boy either.

Younger Man

…I have a brother?

Older Man

And a half-sister.

Younger Man

Dad, what's wrong with you?

Older Man

Let's see you go through life without making a mistake.

Younger Man.

So what happened?

Older Man

Giygas came back. See, we thought… My grand-parents thought that Giegue was an alien. Therefore, when you scared him away, he was defeated and wouldn't come back. Well, he did.

Younger Man

No! That's impossible!

Older Man

Your brother had to face him, but Giygas left a few hints for the boy to contemplate.

Younger Man

Such as?

Older Man

When Giygas was almost defeated, the boy looked into the heart of evil and saw himself. He saw the fetus of a child… It was him. Throughout his struggles, your brother had even stronger psychic visions than you. He saw himself as a baby continuously, until Giygas revealed himself entirely. I've never heard of an alien that could do that, have you?

Younger Man

What are you saying?

Older Man

Giygas has already been back, but was smart enough not to come as he was. He's been to other planets many times, but only to Earth three or four times. I don't know the exact number.

Younger Man

I can't let this happen.

Older Man

You, your brother, and another kid stopped him. You didn't stop him for good, though. He's going to be back again and again. Not even a God in the sky can stop him.

Younger Man

What do you mean?

Cut Scene

Int-Mental Hospital

A blond haired man silently rests on a bed. His identity is not clear.

A young Dr. Jeff Andonauts enters the room.

Jeff

Good evening, Mr. Minch.

The patient does not respond.

Jeff

Now, now. We got you to talk just yesterday. Why not tonight?

The patient slowly opens his eyes, which are obscured by hair.

Jeff

I think we ended up speaking about your mother, didn't we?

The patient silently sobs at the thought of his mother.

Jeff

Tell me about her.

Patient

My parents divorced…

Jeff

Did that make you sad?

Patient

Oh yes.

Jeff

Why did they divorce?

Patient

Daddy left home. She met another man. Then my brother…

Jeff

Porky?

Patient

Don't say his name!

The patient's eyes open wider, and he sits up to face Jeff.

Pinky

My brother died, doctor. He never did any of those things.

Jeff

What do you mean, he died?

Pinky

He was possessed.

Cut Scene

Ext-Small town, outside suburban house.

A young man rests upon his childhood home's front porch.

A girl comes out to comfort him.

Boy

Leave me alone.

Girl

Just because mother is dead doesn't mean you have to be so cruel. Think about what she would have wanted.

Boy

Stop with the clichéd sob stuff.

Boy begins to walk away towards the town.

Girl

Ness…!

Int – Arcade

Ness approaches his boss, a long haired man with a cheesy suit.

Ness

I quit. I'm tired of this mundane job, and I'm tired of this mundane town.

Boss

Ness? What are you talking about? I thought you were taking care of your mother. You need a job to do that. You can't leave.

Ness

She's dead, and so is Onett to me!

Ext – Polystar Daycare

Paula is watching the sunset. Ness approaches.

Paula

Ness?

Ness

I'm not going back to Onett ever again. I don't want to ever see that town again.

Paula

What's happened?

Ness

My mother is dead.

Cut scene

Int. Dalaam Palace

Prince Poo holds his father's hand as he lays on his death bed.

Poo

Father, I see the spirits of my friend's mother pass. Will you guide her into the afterlife when you go?

Father

I will try, but can you see the red?

Poo

The red?

Father

The evil.

Ext. Dalaam

An quake shakes the entire island, and it looks as though it will sink back to Earth.

Poo exits the palace to see what's going on.

Poo

Oh no… Father!

Cut scene

Int. House

Older Man and Younger Man continue conversation.

Older Man

Giygas is Evil itself. It will always exist. All you can do is tame it for now.

Younger Man

Is it coming back again soon?

Older Man

It already has.

Younger Man

But I stopped Giegue! He'll never come back!

Older Man

Ninten, you have to help us again. You have to find the others and fight Giygas.

Ninten

Where are they?

Older Man

One will come to you. His name is Lucas. Dalaam is probably falling as we speak, and it's going to destroy Lucas's home land. He'll have no other choice than to travel to Eagleland. Ness… He's going to be a challenge.

Cut Scene

Int. Daycare, Morning.

A loud knock is heard.

Ness wakes up to answer the front door, but the screen is only light enough to make him out.

When the door opens, a flash of light will illuminate the entire house, and Ness covers his eyes to make out the three men at the door.

Policeman 1

Ness? Are you alright?

Ness

Yeah. What's the problem officer?

Policeman 1

We had a call about a disturbance last night, but we were too tied up at the station to come until this morning.

Ness

Disturbance?

Policeman 2

There was a flash of light, and a loud noise, followed by a scream. Like a woman's scream. Is Paula alright?

Ness

I guess so. I just woke up. Let me go get her.

Policeman 1

Mind if we come in?

Ness

I don't see why not.

Ness goes into the bedroom and turns on the light. One of the policeman yells out, and all three of them tackle Ness.

Policeman 1

Ness, I'm afraid we're going to have to place you under arrest!

Ness

What? What's wrong? Paula?

Policeman 2

Don't plead ignorance with us, son.

Cut scene.

Ext. Morning.

A blond haired boy, perhaps around sixteen-years-old, opens up his front door to get his paper.

Lucas

…What the…?

The screen pans to Tazmilly, which is covered in dirt and rubble.

Lucas

…Oh God…

Lucas runs to see if anyone is alive, and spots Poo laying on the ground.

Lucas

Mister? Mister?

Poo

Don't… You must leave…

Lucas

What?

Poo

Eagleland… Go to Eagleland…

Lucas

Where in Eagleland? Why?

Poo

Onett… Find Ness…

Cut Scene.

Int. Mental Hospital.

A nurse is seen screaming, and blood is everywhere.

Nurse

Stop! Stop him!

Pinky walks out find Nurse in the corner of the lobby.

Pinky

Why are you screaming Miss?

Nurse

Don't hurt me, please!

Pinky

Why would I hurt you? Where's Doctor Andonauts?

Nurse

You killed him!

Cut scene.

Int. Twoson Courthouse, located in a newly renovated Chaos Theater.

Ness is in a cell, with a detective asking him questions.

Detective

So, I want you to tell me everything again, but this time a little slower.

Ness

I left Onett yesterday when my mother died. I told my boss at the arcade that I quit. I walked all the way to Twoson and met with Paula at her house. We talked for a while, and then went to bed. Nothing else happened.

Detective

What did you two talk about? Were you angry with Paula?

Ness

I've never been angry at Paula! We've known each other since we were kids!

Detective

This doesn't add up, Ness. But you were the only one there this morning, and everyone know about your little powers.

Ness

I'll use them if I have to. I'd never use them against Paula, though. I love her.

Detective

We'll see about that.

An officer opens the door to the holding area.

Detective

What?

Officer

He has a visitor.

Ninten enters

Detective

There's no bail set yet, and I'm not ready to… Hey… Aren't you Ninten?

Ninten

Detective… We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I need you to let Ness go.

Detective

What are you talking about? This man is under arrest for murder!

Ninten

I don't care. The world needs him a lot more than you, right now.

Detective

I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. Officer!

Ninten

Shut up.

Ninten closes his eyes as the room goes dark. A blue flame stands between the detective and Ninten, and it engulfs them both. When the light come back, the detective is gone, and Ninten rushes over to Ness's cell.

Ness

You killed him!

Ninten

Now's not the time! We have to go to Onett!

Ness

No… I can't.

Ninten

We have to go the top of the mountain where you met the spirit of George.

Ness

George? You mean Buzz Buzz! He's dead!

Ninten

No, he's our Great-Grandfather.

The two run into a large room full of police, and battle each one by one.

Once they are outside the Courthouse, Ninten starts running towards Onett, and after a moment, Ness reluctantly follows.

Cut scene

Ext.

Split screen between Pinky walking through Winters, and Lucas getting off a boat.

When the screen centers entirely on Lucas, he will be on the shore of Fourside, where the player will guide him through town. The tunnel to the Dusty Dunes Desert will be blocked so the player cannot leave Fourside. The player will eventually enter the Café, where a television will blare the news about Tazmilly, but also show a blurb about Ninten and Ness escaping prison. The reporter will then warn against a mental patient named Picky who murdered Jeff.

The bartender will instruct Lucas about the Bus Stop, where he will have to ride the bus to Threed.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the player is in Threed, they will guide Lucas around town to find that the citizens are all paranoid that zombies may return. The sky is darkening, and a loud sound can be heard from the west graveyard. When the player investigates the next cut scene begins.

Ext. Graveyard, hidden passage

A rapping noise comes from the underground ladder.

Lucas approaches the large opening in the ground and half-expects to see a zombie. Instead, a blond haired man exhumes from the hole. Lucas recognizes him as the escapes mental patient.

Lucas

Don't come any closer!

Picky

…Lucas. I'm happy to see you again.

Lucas

Uhh… Do we know each other?

Picky

Do I remind you of anyone?

Lucas has a flashback of Porky, and immediately attempts to summon his PK Love ability.

Picky

It will take more than your psychic powers to stop me!

A battle commences between Lucas and Picky. As the player progresses through the battle, Picky taunts Lucas.

Picky

I was there when your brother died.

Claus was a whiny brat! I took his soul, and used his body to take over your land!

Hinawa was too weak to use. Her spirit was withered from giving life to her disgusting children!

You may be destroying my body, but you can't destroy my power!

I am Evil! You are a nefarious twerp who can never hurt me.

Keep your attacks coming. You're only hurting poor little Picky!

When Lucas finishes the battle, Picky disappears, and the sky clears.

Lucas kneels down in the sun's rays, and silently mourns the memory of his brother and mother. In the back of his mind, he can feel Claus as though he is right behind him. Lucas remembers the day he killed his own brother, and feels the guilt that has plagued him for so many years.

Cut scene.

Ext – Threed Hotel

Lucas emerges from the front door.

The player is allowed to roam the town as they please, but ultimately must take the next bus to Twoson.

As Lucas exits the bus, a police officer greets him.

Officer

Are you Lucas?

Lucas

Yes, officer. Is there a problem?

Officer

Is it true that you helped clear the zombies out of Threed?

Lucas

There were no zombies, sir. I fought Picky, the escapee.

Officer

Did the Threed police arrest him?

Lucas

He disappeared after we fought. Was there a reason for stopping me?

Officer

*Clears throat* Oh yes. The sheriff heard about your powers and wants you to help us with two men who tore our new courthouse apart!

Lucas

I heard about that on the news. I'm not sure I can help, though.

Officer

Come down to the station and we'll brief you on it. The sheriff will greatly reward you if you help us!

Lucas

I'll see what I can do.

Cut scene.

Ext. Onett

Ninten and Ness are kneeling next to the old meteorite.

Ninten

Our great-grandfather may still be alive somewhere… His name is, or was, George, and his wife was Maria. Together George and Maria discovered a distant planet where lifeforms thrived. They were both excited, but had no means to travel there. George decided that if he could not go in body, he could go in spirit. For years, he studied OBE… Out of body experiences. When he figured out how to lucid dream, George concentrated all of his will upon the planet, but it took many nights for his conscious to even leave his body. When he finally made it, George discovered only one being: Giegue. Well, Giegue was hardly one person or creature. Giegue embodied many things. George was fascinated by Giegue, who appeared to be a young, helpless creature. He traveled to George and Maria's home, where they raised him as their own child. My grandfather was actually cast aside, and he had to fend for himself. …he was your grandfather too, I guess.

Ness

Yeah… So?

Ninten

For many years, I thought George had stolen the PSI power from Giegue. Giegue allowed him to take the power, because it possessed George and Maria with greed and evil. Giegue used this as an excuse to take his revenge on the world… In truth, it seems that he could have done anything he wanted to. If Giegue is a He…

Ness

Is Giegue really Giygas?

Ninten

Yes. Our father told me that you saw inside of Giygas, though. What did you see?

Ness

Myself.

Ninten

But what can that mean?

Ness

I thought you had the answers?

Ninten

Perhaps George does. We're here to summon him.

Cut scene.

Int. Twoson Courthouse.

Lucas sits at a desk with the sheriff.

Sheriff

We arrested Ness yesterday on suspicion of murder. We found him with his girlfriend's body, but we don't have a motive or any other evidence. Had Ness not broken out, he may have been released. But now that he's escaped, he is the prime suspect, and we will try him for Paula's murder!

Lucas

What does this have to do with me?

Sheriff

A guy named Ninten, who used to be called a hero like Ness, stormed in and killed our head detective. We can't find his body anywhere!

Lucas

Then how do you know he's dead, Sheriff?

Sheriff

What else can we think? He left half of our force in the hospital! And I thought Ness was a good kid!

Lucas

So what do you want me to do about it?

Sheriff

None of us stand a chance! I can't lose any more of my men, and we have to find that detective. If anyone can fight them, you can!

Lucas

And the reward?

Sheriff

Anything you want in Twoson for the rest of your life!

Lucas

Anything?

Cut scene.

Ext. Onett

Ness and Ninten continue.

Ness

How are we going to get George, who's probably dead, to come to us?

Ninten

I believe that if you and I use our telepathy, we can call out for George. If he doesn't return our calls, then we'll have to wait for the other man to join us.

Ness

Other man?

Ninten

Yes, there is one more. He may not be a man yet, but he fought Giygas too. Once he joins us, we can fight Giygas and find a way to stop him for good.

Ness

…but if he's Evil, we'll never stop Giygas. The only way to stop Evil is to cease Good. You can't have one without the other.

Ninten

Then we'll just have to keep trying.

Ness

I'm not sure I'm up for that.

Ninten

It's the only way we can balance Good and Evil!

Ness

I've already done that. I cannot look into Giygas again.

Ninten

You may be the only one who can keep him from Earth, Ness! If you saw into Evil, then you may be able to ward it away!

Ness

…I saw a fetus. It was me… Giygas told me that I was better than my friends. It told me that Paula, Jeff, and Poo meant nothing. No one means anything. I am a god… I need to give in to Giygas and become one with it. I need to let go of my human emotions and use my powers to help myself. I won't let it talk to me like that again, Ninten. My friends do mean something to me.

Ninten

But now they are dead.

Cut scene.

Ext. Twoson

Lucas emerges from the Courthouse.

The player must guide Lucas through Twoson to find out where Ninten and Ness went.

Police Officer Outside Courthouse

I remember them running to the West, but I don't know where!

When the player investigates the western part of Twoson, no one has any answers. Once they reach the Twoson Town sign, a man dressed in red and a man dressed in orange will offer the player information if they purchase an Octopus eraser. The player does not have enough money, but Lucas informs them that he has been deputized. Apple and Orange Kid gladly tell Ness and Ninten went to Onett.

(Note: While it is obvious to the player that Ninten and Ness are in Onett, they still have to interact with Apple and Orange Kid to get to leave Twoson.)

Once the player reaches Onett, they may travel around as they wish, but will eventually have to go to the mountain where Ness and Ninten are.

Ext. Onett

Lucas encounters Ness and Ninten

Ness

This isn't working. George is dead. Why are we wasting out time?

Ninten

We need the other…

Lucas appears

Lucas

Ness… Ninten… With the authority of the Twoson police department, in collaboration with the Onett jurisdiction, I am placing you two under arrest.

Ness

No… Lucas.

Ninten

How do you know his name?

Lucas

Will you come peacefully or will I have to fight..?

Ness

Your brother Claus wouldn't want you to arrest us, Lucas.

Lucas

What did you say?

Ness

I said that Claus was a weak little twerp. I should have killed him and taken you instead.

Lucas

Shut up!

Ninten

Ness, what's going on?

Ness

You're half the man Claus would have been, though.

Ninten

Ness, stop! What are you talking about?

Ness

And your mother, Hinawa, was a worthless tramp.

Lucas

That's not Ness! Get away from him!

Ness

Let's play again, like you did with Picky!

Ness and Lucas begin to battle.

As the player fights Ness, the dialog is as follows.

Lucas

Let Ness go, Picky!

Ness

It is not Picky! Picky is just a low minion.

Ninten enters the battle with Lucas

Ninten

He's right, Lucas. It's not Picky at all. It's Giygas.

Lucas

Giygas?

Ness

You would remember me as Porky, or Claus!

Ninten

Do not let it get to your emotions, Lucas! We must fight Ness to eradicate Giygas from him!

Ness

You would never hurt your own brother, Ninten!

Lucas

Ness is your brother?

Ninten

Half. We have different mothers.

Ness

Ninten, if you persist in fighting me, I will find your mother's soul and claim it as mine!

Lucas

Ninten, he's bluffing. If your mother is long dead like mine, there's nothing he can do!

Ness

But our mothers died just the other day! Their spirits are still fresh!

Lucas

Stay with me, Ninten!

Ninten

You'll never hurt my mother!

Ness

You're killing your friend, but making Giygas all the more stronger!

Battle Ends.

Ext. Onett

The sky quickly darkens.

Lucas and Ninten stand over Ness's body, which still shows signs of life.

Ninten

My PSI isn't working… He won't heal.

Lucas

We'll just have to take him to the hospital!

Ninten and Lucas begin carrying Ness down the mountain.

Ninten

I'm not sure a doctor can save him.


	3. Chapter 3

As the player travels down the mountain toward Onett, many enemies, such as the dog and snake from the original Earthbound, attack Ninten and Lucas, but with much higher levels. If Lucas and Ninten faint, the player will revert to the mountain.

Int. Onett Hospital

Lucas and Ninten call the desk-nurse's attention.

A group of nurses and a doctor carry Ness out of the lobby.

In a moment, a group of police officers arrive and accost Lucas and Ninten.

Policeman 1

Are you the Lucas the Twoson police hired to capture Ness and Ninten?

Lucas

Yes, but neither Ninten nor Ness are guilty…

Policeman 1

Nevermind what you think, Lucas. I'm going to have to place Ninten under arrest, and several officers will hold Ness under surveillance until he is well enough to be transfer to the Twoson Courthouse.

Ninten

What am I under arrest for?

Policeman 1

Aiding a suspect's escape from holding, and assaulting several officers of the law. You're coming with me.

Ninten

No, I'm not.

Ninten backs away from the mob of officers and lifts up both his arms.

Policeman 1

Stand back!

Lucas quickly runs behind Ninten as he attacks all of the officers.

The injured officer lies on the floor and calls to Lucas for help.

Policeman 1

Lucas, stop him!

Lucas

I won't help the police anymore!

Ninten

Lucas, you haven't broken the law, so they can't touch you. I'm going to have to run, though. Ness can fend for himself once he's better!

Ninten runs out of the hospital.

Cut scene.

Scene begins with a television turning on.

An Eagleland TV reporter appears on the screen.

Female Reporter

Breaking News. A nurse from the Onett Medical Hospital called Onett police this evening when Ness and Ninten, two men wanted by the Twoson police, entered with Lucas, a young man hired by the Twoson police department to arrest the two fugitives. Ness, who is suspected to have killed his girlfriend, Paula, is currently in critical condition. Ninten allegedly attacked several officers, and fled the hospital. Lucas is not under arrest, but the Onett and Twoson police departments are considering charging him with aiding a criminal's escape. Because he was under the authority of Twoson's police department, Lucas may also face charges for not aiding a fellow officer.

Cut scene.

Int. Winters Mental Hospital

A week has passed.

Ninten is investigating the source of Giygas. So far, he only knows that Giygas has possessed Picky and Ness, and probably others around Eagleland as well.

He interrogates a nurse about Picky.

Ninten

First, tell me what you can about why Picky had been committed.

Nurse

It was my understanding that Picky was normal for a short time after his brother went insane.

Ninten

He didn't go insane. He was possessed, but continue.

Nurse

Picky was upset about his parents' divorce, but especially about his perception that his mother had betrayed his father.

Ninten

Why did he think that when his father beat him and drank all the time?

Nurse

I don't know. Most boys feel the opposite, and would rather kill their fathers.

Ninten

Did Picky..?

Nurse

Yes, that's why Picky was committed. His mother was found in Porky's room.

Ninten (To himself)

What is it with every boy's mother dying...

Ext. Winters

Ninten leaves the hospital, which is located in the old school.

The player guides Ninten away from the hospital, only to be attacked by several bears and monkeys. Once Ninten makes it to the bottom of Winters, next to the ocean, all the snow melts, and gray grass is everywhere.

Ninten

What happened? . . . Giygas.

A fairy blows its horn, which indicates to the player that they must cross the water on it instead of Nessy. Once they reach the top of the other part of Winters, the player does not have to go into a cave to get to Andonaut's lab, because a valley has been forged that allows the player to just walk past the cave.

Once the player reaches the lab, they see that the door is locked. A cutscene begins.

Ninten

I guess Picky didn't come in here. I wonder where the old Dr. Andonauts is?

Voice

I am his son.

Jeff walks into the shot, surprising Ninten, who believes that Jeff was killed by Picky.

Ninten

Oh, hello! Mr. Andonauts, I. . .

Jeff

It's doctor.

Ninten

Sorry, Dr. Andonauts, I guess you survived Picky's attack. . .

Jeff

Well, I was able to revive myself with the help of a nurse, but I have been away from the hospital ever since. I may never return.

Ninten

Well, you can really be of help to us. Ness is in a hospital in Onett, and he's facing a murder charge that he had nothing to do with. Giygas. . .

Jeff

Giygas?

Ninten

You do know that it possessed Picky?

Jeff

The thought had crossed my mind.

Ninten

Well, with your testimony, I think Ness can get out free.

Jeff

I'll travel with you to Onett, then. Just let me get my old gun and see if I can fire up dad's old Saturn Transporter.

Ninten

Saturn Transporter?

Jeff

Yes, before dad died, he was working on a flying vehicle that was run by a little Saturn. They have an unlimited amount of energy, you know?

Ninten

I've never met one.

Jeff

This will be your first time then. I promise, they are gentle creatures!

Cut scene.

Ext. Fourside

The Saturn Transporter travels across the screen.

A close up of the Saturn in the Transporter shows it stopping for a breath. This causes the vehicle to crash into an open field.

When Ninten, Jeff, and the Saturn get out of the ship, Fourside is not yet visible.

Jeff

Well, I guess dad was wrong about the Saturns...

Mr. Saturn

Sorry. We try fly best can.

Jeff

That's alright. I guess we can catch a bus.

Ninten

I don't think that's going to happen...

The screen now has a red tint, and a loud explosion is heard.

Jeff

Whoh! What's happening?

Saturn

We scared!

The screen pans around Fourside to see that all of the buildings, except for the Monotoli building and Dinosaur Museum, are demolished.

Ninten

Giygas is near.

Jeff

We should get out of here!

The player must escape to the Dusty Dunes Desert, while Fourside's possessed citizens attack them.

Ext. Dusty Dunes

Ninten, Jeff, and Saturn cross the bridge from Fourside.

Saturn

Not right. Not desert.

Ninten

What are you talking about?

Jeff

He's right. No desert in the world smells like this! It's like... salt.

The scene pans to the outside of the tunnel, which shows that there is no longer a desert, but an ocean.

Saturn

No swim. Me drown.

Jeff

I'm with you, Saturn. I can't swim either!

Ninten

I guess we'll have to find a boat, but where?

Saturn

Call Ness. She swim.

Ninten

Ness?

Jeff

I think he means "Nessy".

Ninten

What's a Nessy?

Jeff

Well, she used to live in Winters. I assume she died.

Ninten

Oh, well how do you call this Nessy?

Saturn

Gum bubble! Monkey! Monkey!

Ninten

We don't have either of those. What are we supposed to do?

The player will now enter a demonstration on how Ninten's telekinesis works. Through the game, there may be several instances where Ninten may have to communicate with "inanimate" objects, or call to something he cannot see. To remedy this, the player will enter the menu and select the PSI option. Within this, Ninten will have the basic healing functions, but also Telepathy (Such as in Mother/Earthbound Zero). Once the player engages Telepathy, Ninten will call to whatever the dilemma requires.

Ninten

Nessy..? Nessy..? I am Ninten, who has traveled far to battle Giygas and aid my brother, Ness. I seek your assistance. May we use your ability to ride across the Dusty Sea?

Saturn

Oh, Bess. I mean, Ness.

A large quake rumbles the land, and Saturn runs behind Ninten. A large sea creature exhumes itself from the water, and smiles happily at the trio.

Jeff

It's Nessy!

Saturn

Oh, Ness! We ride!

The trio hop on Nessy, who rides across to Threed. Once the voyage is complete, Nessy lets out a sweet tune, and drops into the sea.

Jeff

What was that tune? I've never heard it before.

Ninten

Wait... You don't suppose..?

Ninten hums the short melody to himself.

Saturn

Pretty, Pretty. Not complete.

Ninten

He's right. There must be more to it.

Jeff

Like the eight melodies?

Ninten

Right! We're closer and closer to facing Giygas!

The player now guides the group into Threed, where the screen pans to reveal that only a few choice buildings are intact. Several large craters are visible, and no life is visible.

Ninten

This must be all over... I hope Lucas and Ness are alright.

Jeff

I'm sure they are. Onett may not have been affected at all.

Saturn

Not worry. Get hurry.

Ninten

I suppose we'll move on, then.

The player will have no reason to stay in Threed, and will eventually move on to Twoson. As soon as Ninten leaves the tunnel from Threed, police officers are at the entrance.

Policeman 1

Hey, there's Ninten!

Saturn

Oh no! Ninten go!

Policeman 1

Stop! You three are all under arrest!

Jeff

On what charges?

Policeman 1

You and the pinky thing for aiding a criminal!

Ninten

None of us are going. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way again, huh, Officer?

Policeman 1

If you resist, I don't mind using my gun..!

The group enter a battle with a group of policeman (As opposed to one battle at a time). Once the battle is finished, the group flees the area towards Onett.

Cut scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Int. Onett Hospital

Ness is unconscious in his hospital bed.

A dark figure enters the room.

Voice

If you die, then the others cannot harm us, but then I will never get what we want.

Scene cuts to Ninten and Jeff entering the hospital.

Cut back to Ness's room.

Voice

The only way to get what we want is to convince you that we are one. ...but we quite like destroying Earth, too.

Ninten and Jeff enter the room.

Ninten

Lucas?

The figure turns around to reveal blond hair, but it obscures its face.

Voice

No. Sadly, he is not here.

Jeff

But Giygas is.

The figure reveals himself as Picky, and as Ninten braces himself for attack, Jeff shoots him from behind.

Jeff

You are so stupid, Ninten.

Ninten

Giygas!

Picky

I am everywhere. We are everywhere.

Ninten enters battle with Jeff and Picky, but the player's attacks are no good. The player must figure out that Telepathy will have to be used. Once the Telepathy option is engaged, the player will have the option to call Ness or Lucas for help. If the player chooses Ness, he will give no response. If the player chooses Lucas, then he will aid Ninten in battle.

Lucas

I have battled Picky before. If you focus on Jeff, we may have a chance.

Ninten

Alright, but if this doesn't work, we're likely to join Giyga's minions!

Once the battle is complete, Jeff will vanish, and Picky will lie lifeless on the ground.

Lucas

He disappeared the last time... Something's not right.

Ninten

Do you think we should get Ness out of here?

Lucas

I don't think anyone will harm him now. I'll stay here, but I think you have to go into seclusion for a while. Those cops won't stop coming after you.

Ninten

But have you seen or heard about the rest of Eagleland? It's falling apart!

Lucas

Then you should do your best to stop it, or delay it at least.

Ninten

I can't do that by myself! Even I couldn't defeat Giegue. We had the eight melodies to fend him off, but I didn't have the power back then.

Lucas

Just try.

Ninten

We're meant to stay together until Giygas is gone.

Lucas

We can't right now, though. You'll just have to go.

Ninten

You know, Ness is my brother...

Lucas

But you're wanted by the police, and you're delaying yourself and giving them a chance to come back with more guns. You'd better go.

Ninten reluctantly leaves, but mentally says goodbye to Ness.

Cut scene.

Ext. Magicant

Ness hear's Ninten's adieu.

At first, Ness is asleep, falling in darkness. Suddenly, he lands in Magicant (Mother 2/Earthbound Version), and slowly awakens.

The player is able to travel through Magicant some, though most of the focus is on the conversations between people Ness encounters.

1

Ness's Mother

Son, I'm sorry I'm not on Earth to support you. I know you want to talk, but there are more important people here.

Ness

More important? Mom...

Ness's Mother

Do you remember what life was like before Giygas?

Ness

I never think about it.

Mother

Remember playing in the front yard with the dog? Remember the rainy days when you would stay in and play your video games? How about Porky and Pinky? Weren't they good friends?

Ness

Porky was always greedy and picked on Pinky. I used to chase Pinky around his house until his mother would come yell at us to stop. Porky would get jealous 'cause he could never run fast or very long.

Mother

They were both good boys, like you, Ness. Pinky and Porky would never really hurt you.

Ness

What am I meant to do? I can't distinguish between reality and my dreams. Is Giygas real, or is all of this a fantasy?

Mother

Ness, go on.

The ground turns green like grass.

2

Poo

I bet you never thought I'd be here.

Ness

How did you die?

Poo

It's not important how someone dies, Ness. It's how they lived. Did I live a good life, or did I have more to accomplish?

Ness

You want me to answer that? I don't think I could have defeated Giygas without you!

Poo

But we didn't, and you could have.

Ness

What?

Poo

Go in peace, friend.

The ground turns blue like the sky.

3

Dr. Andonauts

I never got to ask you about how it felt to be a robot.

Ness

I walked a little funny, but didn't feel any different.

Dr. Andonauts

Do you know where Jeff is? I can't find him anywhere!

Ness

I seem to remember something...

The ground turns red like fire.

Ness

...he should be here. He is dead, and he was good.

Dr. Andonauts

Perhaps he is... Who are we talking about again?

Ness

Jeff.

Dr. Andonauts

I don't know a Jeff.

4

Porky

Hey Ness! I'm real sorry about any trouble I may have caused! I didn't really hurt anyone!

Ness

I know, Porky. Don't worry about it.

Porky

But I did find something out for you, Ness!

Ness

What?

Porky

Giygas wanted you! He still wants you!

Ness

Why me?

Porky

You're a special kinda guy, Ness! Real swell!

The ground turns blue and yellow like Ness's old shirt.

5

Flint

We never met.

Ness

Who are you?

Flint

I lost one son to Giygas, and the other to you.

Ness

I killed you son?

Flint

No. Just borrowed him.

The ground turns brown like leather.

6

Ninten's Mother

Who are you?

Ness

No one special.

Ninten's Mother

You look really familiar, but I'm not sure how. ...You remind me of my husband.

Ness

Are you Ninten's mother?

Ninten's Mother

Why, yes! How did you know?

Ness

I'm his brother.

The ground turns green like a special clay superhero.

Ninten's Mother

THAT CHEATING LITTLE..!

7

Kumatora

You're cute.

Ness

Thank you..?

Kumatora

Let me give you a kiss for good luck! It will be your first kiss from your second girl!

Ness

No thanks...

Kumatora longingly kisses Ness.

Kumatora

It's not cheating if I'm not real!

The ground turns pink like Ness's blushing cheeks.

8

The player walks for a short distance to where the ground is white. At the end of an upward road, Paula stands, wearing all white, waiting for Ness.

Ness

No...

Paula

Ness *Blush* Do you remember the song "Smiles and Tears?"

Ness

This is not fair!

Paula

Please do not be mad! I'll always be here for you, Ness. I love you; I really do!

Ness

I didn't kill you, did I?

Paula

Why would you harm your only girlfriend, Ness?

Ness

I'm sorry it happened to you.

Paula

Only you can save us, Ness. I'll be waiting for you... If you should fail.

Ness

Are you saying I might?

Paula

You shouldn't be afraid to die, Ness. I'll be here when you're ready. We can finally get married and spend eternity together.

Ness

I love you, Paula. I will never forget how I walked you home all the way from Saturn Valley, and you told me I should go home to my mother. I was so sad and happy at the same time, because I loved you so much.

Paula

Ness, you have to go back now. Stop him for me.

Ness

I don't care about that anymore. Let me stay with you!

Paula

Bye, bye Ness!

Ness

...I'll miss you.

Cut scene.

Int. Onett Hospital

Ness opens his eyes.

Lucas

Hey... Are you awake?

The screen clears from a blurry transition, and Ness's eyes are wide open.

Lucas

Stay here and I'll get a doctor... That's a dumb thing to say, because you probably can't walk.

Ness

I'm going to have to. Aren't you a police officer, though?

Lucas

Oh, you don't remember? I helped carry you to the hospital. Ninten is gone to avoid the police, but they want to arrest you as soon as you're well.

Ness

We can't give them that chance, then.

Lucas

But you can't possibly leave!

Ness

Can you teleport?

Lucas

Teleport? ...No! Now don't be silly.

Ness

Does this bed have wheels?

Lucas

Yes, but...

Ness pulls out his needles and reaches down, but can't undo his catheter.

Ness

A little help?

Lucas

I can't do that!

Ness

I certainly can't!

Lucas

You're crazy!

The screen fades, and a loud "ouch" can be heard. When the focus comes back in, Ness is sitting up right, and Lucas is bright red.

Ness

Now push me into the hallway, and yell really loud for everyone to clear. You don't have to wait for them, because they'll move in time!

Lucas rushes to the door and opens it, and runs back to Ness's bed. Once they are in the hallway, an exclamation point hovers over Lucas's head, and then he begins to push Ness through the hall.

Ness

PK TELEPORT! WHEEEEE!

Lucas

I don't like this!

Cut scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Ext. Unknown Road

Ninten is a few hours away from Onett.

Ninten

Lucas... If I had known I was going to be working with a jerk, I would have just let the world end.

The player guides Ninten towards the north (Because he if facing this direction, and you cannot go back). After a few moments, the player will have to turn right and end up in Podunk.

Ninten

At least home is safe...

A red haze appears above Podunk, and suddenly morphs into Giygas. Lightning hits several buildings, and people begin to run and scream. Ninten fearlessly runs into the center of Podunk, where Giegue, in his gray alien form, appears.

Giegue

You'll regret never giving in to me. All of this is because you defeated me before, but now I will take my revenge.

Ninten

It's not me at all! You're just mad because of George... Oh no. You did all of that on purpose! I know the truth, Giygas. You can't fool me.

Giegue

I would have never attacked Eagleland had it not been for you. If you want Ana to be safe, if you want Loid to live, and Teddy to prosper, you'll have to give in to me!

Ninten

Fight me, Giygas. I want to prove that I'm own man! You won't have to hurt my friends, and Ness and Lucas won't have to help! I'll take you on!

Giegue

Very well.

The player must fight Giegue, but after several attacks Ninten will realize they are no good.

Giegue

Your fire burns me with a great intensity, but it will never harm me.

Ninten

...I have to use my mind.

The menu screen will only have Telepathy listed. The options are Attack, Call, and Unknown. Attacking Giegue Telepathically will cause him damage. The Call option will list Ness and Lucas' names, but neither will answer. Unknown is not selectable until Giegue is defeated.

Giegue

My body is leaving me!

Ninten

Go away, Evil.

Giegue will transform into Giygas, who will not be damaged by any attack. The Unknown selection is the only option.

Suddenly, the battle sequence leaves the main battle screen, and Ninten and Giygas are visible within Podunk from afar. The screen is from a POV shot of a person running towards Ninten. The screen pulls away to reveal Mr. Saturn jumping into view, and in a moment, he begins to sing a single melody.

Giygas

No! That song... I have heard that song!

As the red haze begins to clear, and Giygas hovers over Saturn and Ninten, Saturn's head ignites with a pink beam, which makes Giygas disappear like smoke.

Saturn

Jeff bad. You good.

Ninten

Are you the same Saturn that traveled with me to Onett?

Saturn

Me here. You no prepare.

Ninten

I did bite off a little more than I could chew. I guess I was wrong about needing Ness and Lucas.

Saturn

Ness good. Me miss. Lucas, who?

Ninten

He's a snot-nosed kid... I mean, he's the other part of our team.

Saturn

Lucas good? That good. We go. Save friends.

Ninten

Ness and Lucas are in trouble?

Saturn

No. Giygas tell me. Ana may die. Loid may die. Teddy may die. You save.

Ninten

Where are they? How much time do I have?

Saturn

Enough time by self. No time with Ness.

Ninten

So I have to go it alone? Where are they?

Saturn

Ana home. Loid school. Teddy bar.

Ninten

Do you want to come with me?

Saturn

Nothing Better. Must do.

Cut scene.

Int. Ness' Home in Onett

Ness

That wasn't so bad, was it?

Lucas

It felt like we were about to fly of the rails of a rollercoaster.

Ness

You get used to it. Now, where's Ninten?

Lucas

I don't know. I told you he had to leave town and go into hiding. I didn't think about how we would reach him.

Ness

Why didn't you ask?

Lucas

He left pretty angry.

Ness

What did you say?

Lucas

I told him I didn't need him at the hospital.

Ness

Damn... We won't be able to do anything until we find him.

Lucas

But we don't even know where Giygas is! We don't know what we're supposed to do. I never did it myself; I thought I was fighting Porky.

Ness

When I met Giygas, I had to leave my body and enter a different dimension.

Lucas

Ninten may know a different way...

Ness

Where did you fight Porky?

Lucas

New Pork City. I had to go through his whole song and dance, and then we ended up in some other area all together.

Ness

Where are you from?

Lucas

Tazmilly. As far as I know, my entire land is destroyed.

Ness

We have to find out if Giygas has attacked there, or other places. Or rather, we need to know where he hasn't attacked.

Lucas

But, I think he's working thorough Picky this time.

Ness

Picky? ...No... He was a good kid.

Lucas

He attacked me. Giygas possessed your friend Jeff, who is actually dead, and spoke through Picky.

Ness

Jeff is dead? Geez... Do you know of my friend Poo?

Lucas

The man from Dalaam? Dalaam crushed Tazmilly, and Poo died near my home.

Ness

Giygas has killed all of my friends...

Lucas

Mine too.

Ness

Ninten... I bet he went to check on his friends! He's from Podunk! There's a whole part of Eagleland that I've never been to that he's explored and fought Giygas in. He must have gone home or something!

Lucas

Can you Teleport to him?

Ness

No. We have to go to Podunk first because my mind doesn't know where it is yet.

Lucas

How are we going to get over there without being caught? Aren't we going to be wanted men?

Ness

Maybe not in Podunk or that part of the country. So far, only the Onett and Twoson police have come after me.

Lucas

How can we sneak out of Onett? You can't walk!

Ness

We'll have to wait...

Cut scene.

Ext. Podunk

Ninten gazes as his tattered map.

Ninten

Loid is in Merrysville, or last I heard.

Saturn

Mary who?

Ninten

Come on, Saturn. We have a long ways to walk.

The player will guide Ninten to Merrysville, but there will be enemies due to Giygas's presence. Once the player reaches Merrysville, Loid enters the screen on the outskirts of town.

Ninten

Loid! Hey, Loid!

Loid walks back into Merrysville.

Saturn

No go. Leave now.

Ninten

What are you talking about? It's Loid. He's okay.

Saturn

No go!

The player will enter Merrysville, searching each building to find Loid. None of the citizens are around. The one clue as to where Loid is will be apparent when the player reaches the south of Merrysville, and a bottle rocket shoots in the same direction. Once the player reaches the old factory, Loid will be seen inside one of the rooms to show the player where he is.

Saturn

No go! Loid bad!

Ninten

How is Loid bad?

Saturn

Bad thing! Bad red!

Ninten

Red?

Saturn

Red thing! Red guy!

Ninten

Giygas? Has he hurt Loid?

Saturn

Hurt Saturn! Hurt Ninten!

Ninten

Either way, we have to find Loid. Are you ready to fight if we have to?

Saturn

No like. Do anyway.

As the player searches through the factory, they will eventually find Loid.

Loid snickers to himself and begins to laugh uncontrollably.

Ninten

Loid?

Loid

You were too late. Better find Ana and Teddy before I do!

Loid transforms into Picky, but then disappears.

Saturn

No fight.

Ninten

You're not kidding. What the hell just happened?

Saturn

Loid gone. Giygas here.

Ninten

Either way, we'd better hurry to Ana and Teddy...

Saturn

Where Ana?

Ninten

She lives in the church in Snowman. She used to be my girlfriend...

A flashback scene shows Ninten and Ana dancing together. The next shows Ninten dropping Ana off at her house after they battled Giegue. Then they are seen walking through Snowman together, and Ana kisses Ninten. The next scene shows them as older teens.

Ana

I still love you, Ninten.

Ninten

I love you too, Ana. Why do you say that you still love me?

Ana

You're not the same person.

Ninten

Sure I am!

Ana

No. You don't make me smile the way you once did. It seems like you're always bored around me, and like you're daydreaming all the time.

Ninten

I'm not daydreaming!

Ana

I see our adventure in your mind. Giegue is always there. You miss the trouble and the constant struggling. You miss the travel. You miss it all because it made you feel like you were important, and now no one cares about any of that anymore, and that hurts you.

Ninten

What are you talking about? I don't...

Ana

Do you remember the notes I sang to you after we got home?

Ninten

They were really pretty... I thought you were writing a song or something.

Ana

No. That melody was in my head after we fought Giegue, because when I looked over at you, you looked too weary to be happy. Loid and I were, but you actually cried a little.

Ninten

I didn't cry...

Ana

You knew once it was over, you'd have to go back to your old life.

Ninten

So what?

Ana

Do you remember the melody?

The flashback ends.

Ninten

Saturn... Remember this.

Ninten sings a few notes, and Saturn hops up and down for joy.

Saturn

Pretty, pretty!

Cut scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Int. Onett

Ness's House

Lucas enters the house with a collapsed wheelchair.

Lucas

Here it is. Just like you asked.

Ness

Great! Now help me out of this bed!

Lucas unfolds the chair and then walks to Ness's hospital bed.

Lucas

Do you expect me to push you all the way to Podunk?

Ness

I can't push myself through grass.

Lucas picks Ness up and slides him onto the chair.

Lucas

We're at a disadvantage as it is. The police have cars.

Ness

I doubt they'll be patrolling around Podunk.

Lucas

Come on. It's already getting dark...

Ness

You can run some of the way if you want. I don't mind.

Lucas

...That's right! I can Charge!

The player is able to Charge a long distance by pressing and holding B. When Ness and Lucas are running, the player can press R to power Ness's PSI up. When an enemy is near, the player can Charge and attack them with Ness.

Lucas and Ness are positioned North on the road to Podunk (The same that Ninten traveled on). There will be a variety of enemies that the player must Charge into (If the player simply hits the enemy without PSI engaged, then they have to start over).

When Lucas and Ness reach Podunk, they are both flabbergasted that it is now a ghost-town.

Lucas

I guess Ninten's not here...

Ness

No one is. Let's see if we can find him, though.

Lucas

I'm tired of pushing you. We need to find a place to rest.

Ness

We don't have time for that, Lucas! Ninten needs us!

Lucas

He can take care of himself, unlike you.

Ness

What's your problem?

Ness begins to wheel himself away onto the road.

Lucas

Oh, alright...

Cut scene.

Ext. Snowman

Ninten and Saturn arrive.

Saturn

Ana where?

Ninten

She lived in the town church, but now I'm not so sure...

The screen pans around to show Snowman is now a sunny city, where people get into traffic jams, shop in malls, and live in Suburban homes.

Ninten

I wonder if they even go to church...

The player guides Ninten through the city to find the church. Once the player discovers the church is now boarded up, they must find where Ana is.

Citizens:

1

I heard that girl from the church moved out of town. Then again, what do I know? I never went there.

2

The church closed several years ago. My grandmother used to go every Sunday.

3

The minister died last year. He lived in an apartment near the mall. I didn't know he had a daughter.

4

Ana? I never heard of him.

Ninten

I guess she's gone, then.

Saturn

No give. Stay with.

Ninten

I can't give up, huh? Let's check the apartment and see if she lives there.

The player will guide Ninten to the apartment building next to the mall. Once inside, they must go into each room and seek Ana.

Ana is cleaning her kitchen when she hears a knock.

Ana

Who is it?

Ninten

Are you alright Ana? It's Ninten!

Ana opens the door.

Ana

Oh... Ninten? And who's your friend?

Ninten

This is Mr. Saturn.

Saturn

Ana, Hey.

Ana

Hello, little guy! What brings you two to Snowman?

Ninten

You have to come with me to safety.

Ana

What are you talking about? Stop joking. Let me make you some tea.

Ninten

No, we have to go now!

Ana

You're serious?

Ninten

Giegue is back. Giygas.

Ana

No he's not! Stop joking. Let me make you some tea.

Ninten

Come on! We have to go!

Ana

Stop goofing around!

Saturn

No goof! No goof!

Ana

Stop kidding...

Ana suddenly stops and collapses. A loud pop is heard, and liquid begins to stream from Ana's ear.

Ninten

Oh God, no Ana!

Ninten bends over to see if he can help, but jumps back up when the liquid turns red.

Saturn

Out! Out!

The liquid turns into a mist and starts to fill the room.

Ninten and Saturn begin to run out the apartment and stop in fright. The screen reveals that zombies are everywhere in the building.

The player must fight each zombie to get out of the apartment building.

Once out of the building, Snowman is empty. All of the cars are abandoned, and no one is in sight.

Saturn

Go back! Go back! No more!

Ninten

We have to see if we can help Teddy, though! I can't abandon him!

Saturn

Teddy good?

Ninten

Yeah, Teddy's good. He was a good friend. He's a bar-owner in Ellay.

Cut scene.

Ext. Podunk

Ness and Lucas are at Ninten's house.

Ness

I don't see anyone moving inside.

Lucas

Call for him.

Ness

Ninten? Ninten?

Ness and Lucas wait for a response.

Lucas

Nothing. Let's get out of here.

Ness

Where's he supposed to be?

Lucas

He's probably moved on to a different town since this one is totally dead. Do you know what's next?

Ness

I think it's Snowman.

Cut scene.

Ext. New Pork City ruins.

Picky walks through the barren town.

Picky

Porky, Porky, Porky. Do you know where you went wrong? Where we went wrong?

Picky waits for an answer.

Picky

It was the greed. The human lust. You had too much. This time, we will do this right. You have to destroy the humans and let Ninten, Ness, and Lucas come to us. We have to let them kill themselves. They can't stop the humans from disappearing. Just fall into our clutches.

Picky walks to the dilapidated skyscraper his brother used to own.

Picky

Giygas will destroy all that is good.

Cut scene.

Ext. Ellay

Ninten and Saturn arrive.

Ninten

Alright, let's see if we can find Teddy.

Saturn

Ready Teddy!

The player will go to the bar and search for Teddy. Unlike the other towns, Teddy will be right where Ninten thinks he is.

Teddy is walking around and spots Ninten as soon as he enters.

Teddy

Ninten! Get over here, man!

Ninten meets Teddy.

Teddy

Who's the little guy?

Ninten

What is the obsession... You have to get out of here. I have to save you. Loid and Ana have already been taken by Giygas!

Teddy

Whoh, what do you mean man? Is Giegue back?

Ninten

Yes, and you're the last friend I have. Let's go.

Teddy

Alright man, but I'm a little worried now. You seem to have trouble following you.

The player now has Teddy in their party. Once they leave the bar, Ninten flinches, believing the same thing will happen as in Podunk and Snowman. Everything appears normal.

Teddy

Where are we off to?

Ninten

I have to find my brother and Lucas. We're going to stop Giygas together.

Teddy

I heard you had some trouble on the other side of Eagleland. What happened?

Ninten

Towns have been wiped out here and there!

Teddy

What's going to happen to Ellay?

Ninten

We have to get out of here before anything does!

The player guides Ninten out of the town, and they soon hear a voice calling for them.

Saturn

Voice?

Ninten

Sounds familiar...

Saturn

Ness! Ness!

Ness and Lucas come barreling toward Ninten, and Saturn starts jumping up and down.

Ness

We've been looking all over for you!

Ninten

You shouldn't be out of the hospital, Ness! Why are you in a wheelchair out here?

Ness

I had to find you! We have to fight Giygas together.

Lucas

I had to push him the whole way! Now you can.

Ninten

Thanks... I'll take care of him from now on.

Saturn

Lucas mad?

Lucas

What is this?

Teddy

Yeah, what is this?

Ness and Ninten

Mr. Saturn.

Cut scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Ext. Saturn Valley

The group of heroes has teleported to this location.

Saturn

Teddy leave here. Safe here.

Ninten

Are you sure Giygas can't attack him here?

Saturn

Positive. Teddy stay.

Ninten

Well, you really helped me out back there. Would you like to travel with us?

Saturn

Me love to. Me can't. Teddy take care.

Ninten

Take good care of him.

Teddy

Hey man, you beat that guy once before. You'll do it again!

Ness

We can't totally defeat him, though. Just delay him.

Lucas

Makes you wonder if it's worth it.

Teddy

Alright, guys. It was nice traveling with you again, Ninten. Nice meeting you guys.

Ness

It was a pleasure!

Lucas

Yeah...

Ninten

Where should we go now? We have no idea where Pinky or Giygas are. Do we just roam around and wait for it to come to us?

Ness

How did you learn so much about Giygas in the first place?

Ninten

Our father told me. He told me everything, for the most part.

Lucas

A lot of good it's done us.

Ness

Maybe he's got an idea. It never hurts to ask.

Ninten

I hope he's okay. He was living in Podunk, but I guess he alternated between my house and yours.

Ness

He's probably seeking shelter somewhere. Any ideas, Saturn?

Saturn

Go home.

Lucas

Sorry, mine is lying next to a giant, collapsed island. It's a little hard to return.

Saturn

Lucas mean.

Ness

Let's go to my place first.

Ninten

I'm game.

Ness teleports the group to Onett, right outside his home.

Ness

It doesn't look like he's home. Let me see...

Voice

Ness? Ninten?

All the group's attention shifts to the south. After a moment, Ninten and Ness' father enters the screen. While the two sons look excited, Lucas is underwhelmed.

Father

I suppose it was only a matter of time before you boys sought me. And it looks like you found Lucas, and a little Saturn friend.

Saturn

Dad good!

Ness

Let's go inside and talk!

Father

I suppose the human race can wait another hour.

The group enters the house.

Father

For starters, I should tell you about the Saturn creatures. They're important to understand when it comes to Giygas. When Giegue tricked George into bringing PSI to Earth, there was a natural need to balance out the evil. See, there is nothing good about PSI. You boys use it for good, but it's not intended for our cause. It may seem to aid you against Giygas, but it makes you more his slaves each second you possess it. The Saturns came from the same dimension Magicant lies within. We all know about angels and religious mumbo-jumbo, but the Saturns are the real deal. They're the purest form of good. When Earth became overloaded with evil, they automatically sent a whole slew of their kind here. What do they do to defend us against Giygas? Nothing but sit on their fannies. Giygas can touch them, though. Therefore, as long as they exist on Earth, the world will never end. If you eradicate Giygas from Earth, you will also have to either deal with another evil, or somehow channel the Saturns to their own dimension.

Saturn

True man.

Ness

Well, we can't stay here either. We all have PSI in us.

Father

You will have to make a sacrifice no other person would, Ness. Ninten, Lucas, you will also have to give up something. It's either lose PSI, or leave Earth. I don't think I have to tell you which one makes the most sense.

Ninten

But PSI is a part of me. I have developed it all of my life. My world is built around it. It's what makes me different!

Father

It's not exactly as easy as just giving it up. You have to learn how.

Ness

I agree with Ninten. We could die if we lose our PSI.

Lucas

I never thought about it like that...

Saturn

Do right. Give.

Father

Use the melodies, and you will know how to do it.

Ninten

We only have two. How many more are there?

Father

Four. Two for each of you to sing. Once you sing the song, you give up the PSI, and possibly your lives.

Lucas

Earth is already dying, though. We can't bring back the dead, and Giygas has killed a lot of people.

Father

You're right. Giygas wants to kill everyone and then you, instead of like before. You can't stop him if you don't know how, either.

Ninten

Where do we go from here?

Father

I have a melody for you. Once I give you this, I can no longer speak to any of you. I must return to Podunk and hope to escape Giygas wrath for a few more days. If I am to survive, you boys will have to defeat him before then.

Lucas

I'm not worried about you dying. I am not worried about the world ending. Just tell us what to do so I can get on with this.

Father

Very well. Each of you will have to find your own melodies on your own. Ninten, go to Mt. Itoi and seek the soul of Master Itoi. Ness, you have to take four females to Saturn Valley. Once you reach the Valley, you must pray for the freedom of Paula's soul. Lucas, you have to travel to Nowhere Islands and search for the Dark Dragon.

Lucas

…but that took ages. I can't find all the needles again!

Father

He will be lurking around mourning over the damage. You must destroy him because the Dragon symbolizes both good and evil. We can no longer afford a complex balance. We need a simple good versus evil to defeat Giygas.

Ninten

We'll all be finished within a few days. What is the melody?

Father sings a few notes, and then slowly fades from the screen.

The screen now inquires the player which adventure they want to undertake first: Lucas, Ness, or Ninten. The player can also choose which adventure they wish Mr. Saturn to join them on, but he can only come on one. On Ness and Ninten's journeys, the player will have to battle a fair amount of enemies, but no shops or hotels will be open, so the player will have to strategize with items and energy that they have (It is noteworthy that every Mother game has many random items, which will be available as usual). Lucas will only have to find the Dragon, so he will need to conserve his energy (The Island will be abandoned anyway).

Ninten and Ness will be able to Teleport as they wish (Ness cannot Teleport with the girls, though). Lucas will have to travel, on foot, to Fourside, and then find a ride to the Island. Obviously, each adventure will be a challenge and vary from one another as far as enemy encounters, survival, and time go.


	8. Chapter 8

Ninten's Adventure

The player is able to Teleport to a town near Mt. Itoi, Ellay, but cannot go directly to Itoi. They must walk.

Ellay will have been destroyed by Giygas now, so there are no stores for Ninten to buy items in. Obviously, Ninten has healing PSI abilities too.

If the player chooses for Mr. Saturn to follow Ninten, he will provide clues as to where to travel. Otherwise, the player may use Telepathy to understand where Mt. Itoi is.

Upon reaching Mt. Itoi, a cut scene begins.

Ext. Itoi Base

Ninten is near the entrance of a cave.

Voice

Long ago, before Giygas ever existed, the world was an innocent, beautiful place. When Mt. Itoi was created, it was in honor of a great warrior. Giegue sought the soul of this man, but failed when a boy and his friends appeared. To tame the soul of Itoi is to understand what Evil desires.

Ninten

I am Ninten, the boy who defeated Giegue. Where is the soul of this warrior?

Voice

The peak of the mountain holds all the answers.

Another Voice

...but you won't make it there.

Ninten turns around to see Picky standing a few feet in front of him.

Ninten

You can't stop me now, Giygas. We're so close to...

Picky

Shut up, Ninten. I'm really mad at you right now.

Ninten

You don't say?

Picky

I'm mad because you keep distracting me when I try to take a piece out of your girlfriend, Ana!

Ninten

She'll never let evil caress her!

Picky

Let me show you exactly how she feels for you!

Picky morphs into Ana.

Ana

I'm sorry Ninten, but I just need a real man.

A battle commences.

As Ninten grows weaker, the player must realize that attacks are useless. The Telepathy option will be highlighted after three turns. The options are: Speak to Ana, Attack Ana, and Call for Help. Call for Help will not work, but the former two options will.

Attacking Ana with Telepathy will harm her, but will subsequently destroy her soul (The player will not be aware of this until after they attack). Speaking to Ana's soul through Telepathy will end the battle after a few turns.

Ninten

Ana? Speak to me!

Ana

I'm sorry Ninten! I would never want to hurt you!

Ninten

Please forgive me if I hurt you!

Ana

You're only hurting my body, not my soul.

Ninten

What can I do to stop this?

Ana

Sing me a song...

Ninten listens to his heart and sings the fourth melody.

Ana's body drops to the ground.

Ninten

Ana? Ana?

Her body slowly fades away.

Voice

I'll hurt all of your loved ones one by one, Ninten. Do not try to undermine Giygas.

The player will be healed by the spirit of Ana. (Note: If the player Attacks Ana's spirit, they will hear Ana sing the fourth melody, and Ninten will not be healed!)

After this sequence, the player has to navigate to the peak of Mt. Itoi (Even though they already have the fourth melody). Along the way, there will be several enemies per usual, but as they come closer to the peak, the mountain's voice will continue to tell the story of Itoi.

Mt. Itoi Voice

Before electricity and technology advanced this world, this section of Eagleland thrived through natural resources and peace. When it became apparent to the creators that Love cannot exist without Hate, they created Itoi.

Itoi was the first man to kill anyone, but he did so to secure Love. When a couple fell in love, they were safe from Itoi's wrath.

When technology brought prosperity to Eagleland, Itoi saw that his primitive war tactics could no longer withstand the guns and computers humans invented. He traveled as far north as his body could take him...

...Itoi fell down in the soil, and his body formed this mountain to let everyone know just how important he was.

When the player reaches the peak, a shadow will appear. The player will have to use their Telepathy to deduce what the shadow means.

Ninten

Hello?

Shadow

Yes...

The shadow will become a hovering spirit, which faces away from Ninten.

Ninten

Are you the spirit of Itoi?

Spirit

Yes. I am the spirit of the mountain.

Ninten

I need your help to defeat Evil.

Spirit

I can aid you to understand Evil, not to defeat it. Look inside of yourself. What is Evil, Ninten? Is it a demon from outer space, or it is within you?

Ninten

I do not understand.

Spirit

Giygas could never exist without lifeforms. Every planet with life has greed and hate. What can you do to abide that?

Ninten

Are you saying Giygas is our creation?

Spirit

Giygas is within you, isn't it? Your PSI, which you use so well, is a part of Evil, right?

Ninten

But Giygas gave that to us!

Spirit

Then you must make it something else.

Ninten

Do you mean, Change PSI into something new?

Spirit

Only you can do it, Ninten. Ness and Lucas will have to give up their gifts.

Ninten

How do I do this?

Spirit

Relinquish Evil from your Soul. Know thyself, Ninten.

Ninten ponders this for a moment, and realizes what he must do. He sings the four melodies over and over, and begins to power up his PSI. As the blue flames engulf him, Itoi's spirit begins to fade.

The screen turns black, and when the light returns, Ninten gently floats down from the sky. Mt. Itoi is gone.

Voice

Well done, Ninten.

The player can open the menu and see that PSI is no longer an option. Instead, the menu reads "Ana." The options are: Telepathy, Teleport, and ANA. ANA replaces Ninten's blue flame PSI attack with an attack that surrounds the enemy in light, which closes around them.

The player may now Teleport back to Ness's House.

Ness's Adventure

The player has to locate four females in Onett and Twoson to take to Saturn Valley. There is no explanation why Onett and Twoson are still standing, but theoretically not every town in Eagleland has been attacked.

As Ness travels through both towns, various police officers will attack him. Note that he is still in his wheelchair, and his defense is much lower than the other heroes. However, the stores in Onett and Twoson will be open for him. If Ness faints when he has the girls, they will stay with him when he is returned to his house. However, if any of the girls are harmed, he will revert to the time before he met them.

The player must go through each building and street to find females. When he talks to any female, they will either accept or deny his request.

The first female is a young librarian at the Onett Library.

Ness

Excuse me, miss?

Girl

Oh! I'm Claudia! How may I help you, sir?

Ness

May I ask you a personal question?

Claudia

Sure, but I won't necessarily answer it.

Ness

Do you have a boyfriend or husband?

Claudia

No... My boyfriend was killed by the evil thing that's wiping out other towns! He lived in Threed.

Ness

Do you want to stay alive and safe?

Claudia

Are you threatening me?

Ness

No! It's an honest question!

Claudia

Well of course I do, silly!

Ness

What if I told you that I'm one of the guys wanted by the local police, and that I am going to fight that evil force destroying Eagleland?

Claudia

I'm not sure what you're saying!

Ness

Well, it's safe in Saturn Valley, which is where I can take you... If you want to stay safe.

Claudia

Well, I'd really appreciate it, but why me?

Ness

I'm supposed to gather four women and take them there.

Claudia

What for? Is there a party there?

Ness

Uhh... You could say that.

Claudia

Oh I love parties! Take me with you!

Ness has acquired his first girl!

The next girl comes from the back room of the police station, so Ness will have to clear his way through various cops.

Girl

Oh! Are you here to rough me up?

Ness

Rough you up?

Girl

Those cops were questioning me, and I wouldn't give them any answers! I refuse!

Ness

I'm just here to see if you'd...

Girl

Are you here to rescue me? Aren't you that Ness guy from the news?

Ness

Yes, I am Ness, but I didn't come here to...

Girl

I knew you weren't a bad guy at all! My name is Thalia! Take me with you and... This other girl...?

Claudia

I'm Claudia.

Thalia

Oh, hi!

Ness

We're going to Saturn Valley. You'll be safe there, but there is a catch...

Thalia

I don't care, take me with you!

Ness has acquired the second girl!

The next two girls are in Twoson. Note that the girls take turns pushing Ness's wheelchair, therefore he travels faster.

The third girl is in Mr. T's house where the market area _used_ to be.

Once Ness enters, he sees that Mr. T has a girl tied up.

Mr. T

Who are you? I pity the fool who comes into my house! You ain't a gonna get this girl from me! I'm Mr. T!

Ness must defeat Mr. T in battle.

Mr. T will continuously attack Ness's legs and often give the girls punches. Ness must protect them and himself.

Once the battle is finished, Mr. T will be collapsed, and Claudia and Tailia will untie the girl.

Girl

Thank you so much!

Ness

I'm so weak...

Girl

Let me help you with that.

The girl heals Ness.

Girl

Take this Mr. T!

The girls kicks Mr. T in the stomach, and he shouts out in pain.

Mr. T

I pity the girl...

Mr. T softly hums a melody over and over.

Ness

That's my melody!

Ness has attained the fifth melody!

Girl

Well, now that that is over with... My name is Joy. I was Mr. T's personal nurse.

Ness

That's a strange job to have... Joy, Claudia and Thailia are coming with me to Saturn Valley. I would like for you to join us, but there is a...

Joy

To Saturn Valley? I have always wanted to see a Mr. Saturn! I love the little cute guys!

Ness

…but you will have to...

Joy

I don't care what I have to do! I want to leave this town!

Ness

...Alright then...

Joy

Yippie!

Ness has attained the third girl!

The fourth girl is located at the Southern tunnel of Twoson.

Ness and the three girls travel down the road to find a girl hiding behind the Threed Tunnel sign.

Ness

Excuse me?

Girl

Who's there? Don't come near me!

Ness

I don't mean you any harm. Are you in danger?

Girl

You'll be in danger if you don't back off!

Ness

We don't mean any harm! We want to help!

Girl

Help?

The girl comes out from behind the sign.

Girl

Why... It's just a man in a wheelchair and three women! What's going on here? I've seen enough...

Ness

We're looking for another girl...

Girl

...To know where this is going...

Ness

To travel with us to Saturn Valley. You'll be safe there!

Girl

Safe? Alright... My name is Blanche. I'll come with you if it's safe!

Ness has procured the fourth girl!

When traveling to Saturn Valley, there will only be a few enemies. However, there will be many zombies in Threed (Because everyone is dead). Once Ness is done with a battle, Joy can heal him.

Once Ness reaches Saturn Valley, the Saturns will welcome the four girls, and Ness will teleport back to his home.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas's Adventure

To aid Lucas's journey, Ninten teaches him how to Teleport. He can return to Fourside, but cannot Teleport to Nowhere Island.

Once the player reaches Fourside, the town no longer has any buildings or roads. The grass is turning gray, and no one is in sight. The player will travel to the southern bay area, where a shadow will appear before them.

Voice

Lucas... Your friends have come so far. Wait, you don't consider Ness or Ninten friends, do you?

Lucas

Not really... Who is this?

Voice

Wouldn't you like to return to your normal life, Lucas? Nowhere Island can be returned to what it once was, and you won't have to ever bother with those losers ever again.

Lucas

What are you talking about?

Voice

Step into the water, Lucas.

The screen shows the water beginnings to turn into white light, and the player will be prompted to either step into the light or run away. Each choice has a different outcome.

If the player steps into the light, they will be consumed and taken to a prospering Nowhere Island. If they choose to run away, the shadow will take them to Tenda Village.

Tenda Village Story:

Darkness consumes Lucas. When the screen lightens, he lays, unconscious in a dank cave.

Int. Cave

A mysterious creature drags Lucas off into darkness.

As Lucas comes to, the screen brightens to show several large green creatures surrounding him.

Lucas

Don't... *Cough*

Creature 1

Do not try to speak. You are hurt.

Creature 2

We must take him to the hot spring to heal.

Creature 1

No. Do not touch him.

Lucas

What are you...?

Creature 1

We are Tendas. We mean you no harm.

Tenda 2

You collapsed in the middle of our cave. We have not seen a human since that boy with the funny hat and shorts came.

Lucas

Funny hat?

Tenda 1

He called himself Ness. He spoke little.

Lucas

That son of a...

Tenda 1

Are you able to get up?

Lucas

Maybe... I feel better... Kinda.

Tenda 2

He must not move then.

Tenda 1

Bring him some water, then.

The screen follows the second Tenda though a dark cave. On the way to the spring, other Tendas, who are now have various looks and sizes, are seen. Some are more feminine, bookish, or strong/manly. It is clear they are no longer the same Tendas from Earthbound.

Once the Tenda returns with water, the whole cavern is lit to reveal their culture is more modern and less tribal/simplistic.

Tenda 2

Drink.

Lucas drinks the water.

Lucas

Thank you... My name is Lucas, and I know Ness. We're working together, with another man named Ninten, to fight a great evil that has destroyed much of Eagleland. It appears that it has yet to harm you, but Giygas may come here soon.

Tenda 1

We do not know what "evil" is. I have heard of Giygas, but it will not come here. The Tendas do not pose a threat to it, unlike the humans.

Lucas

What are you saying?

Tenda 1

The Tendas are peaceful. We do not pollute the Earth with our gases or farts.

Lucas

_Excuse me?_

Tenda 2

Sorry if my friend is a little harsh. We do not mean to say your gas that you pass is bad for the environment. We simply do not pass it.

Tenda 1

We only eat bacteria and molds that grow in our cave. We do not fart. You humans eat peppers and various meats that make you pass the gas. We do not approve.

Lucas

I'm not sure...

Tenda 1

Please listen before you speak, Lucas. You will learn much if you simply be quiet. You may be able to defeat this evil if you hear me now.

Lucas

Uhh...

Tenda 2

I think you'd better be quiet.

Tenda 1

We will allow you to sleep in our beds and eat our molds if you listen to us carefully. We will treat you as a Tenda until you are able to leave. Until then, shut up.

Lucas nods his head.

Tenda 1

We evolved from amphibians, just as many scientists claim you humans have. We rose from the swamps and eventually migrated into this cavern. Thanks to your companion, Ness, we outgrew out shyness and developed our language and knowledge further. We developed our own technology that does not hurt the Earth. If you wish to defeat Giygas, you must learn to be more neutral. The clothes you wear were made in factories by little children, but we wear only fabrics we grow ourselves. The food you eat is grown and harvested with disgusting chemicals. We eat what the byproducts of the environment. Once you live as a Tenda, the evil will no longer wish to harm you.

Lucas

But PSI...

Tenda 1

SILENCE!

Tenda 2

Shh. He grows angry.

Tenda 1

Now... Drink our healing waters and when you are ready, join me in my sleeping cavern.

Tenda 2

Don't worry. He will not want you to do anything you don't want to in there.

The two Tendas leave Lucas to rest on the cavern floor, while other Tendas constantly pass by him to gaze.

Once Lucas's HP has fully risen, the player can guide him around the cave. If the player tries to speak to the other Tendas, they will welcome him, but ask him "Aren't you suppose to go somewhere?"

Once the player finds the Tenda's personal sleeping cave, the Tenda will welcome Lucas.

Tenda 1

Hello Lucas. I am glad you are well. Now take off your clothes.

Lucas

My clothes?

Tenda 1

STRIP!

Lucas complies, though the camera will only show him from behind.

Tenda 1

Take this hemp and make new clothes from it.

Lucas

I don't know how...

Tenda 1

SEW!

The player will now have to play a mini-game. To sew the hemp into clothing, there will be a series of command where the player will have to press the correct combination of buttons to get the needle through the right holes.

Once the mini-game is complete, Lucas will be wearing new clothing.

Tenda 1

The hemp we grow here does not require washing, but if you want to change clothes, you can go to the hemp garden to the west of the cave. Only take as much as you need. Now I must show you how to harvest your own food. Follow me.

The Tenda guides Lucas to the outside of the cave.

Tenda 1

Obviously many natural molds and bacteria are inside the cave, but other Tendas tend to eat that before most Tendas can. All you have to do is go outside and go near the water. There is much mold growing around. If you desire a change, bacteria usually grows on top of the water, so you simply take your hand and slurp it up.

Lucas

I'm not sure that is safe for me, because I'm human.

Tenda 1

You will never learn if you doubt. Go. Get your food.

The player will guide Lucas near the water, where the grass and dirt will be covered in off-white material. A screen will ask, "Eat Mold?" The player must select Yes to eat. If the player selects No, the Tenda will become upset and throw Lucas into the water.

Once Lucas eats the Mold, the player will guide him back to the Tenda.

Lucas

It tastes bad...

Tenda 1

Stop being a baby. Tendas do not know what "taste" is.

Lucas

What do you know? What do you do? Do you even feel emotion?

Tenda 1

You ask too many questions. The point of a question is to attain an answer, and to ask more questions until one is answered is asinine.

Lucas

If you can't taste anything, don't know what evil is, and are emotionally neutral, what are you?

Tenda 1

We are Tendas. Isn't that obvious?

Lucas

Alright... How do you reproduce? Does that bring you any joy?

Tenda 1

You ask more than one question again. I will answer, though. We reproduce by having a male and female go into the swamp together. They link arms and lower their mouths.

Lucas

...

Tenda 1

They then proceed to blow bubbles in the water, like you humans would do with a milkshake. I know this because I sometimes watch TendaVision, and dumb human movies come on. Each bubble has a baby Tenda inside. The female picks a baby she prefers, and swallows it. The rest of the bubbles pop, and the Tendas revert to bacteria in the water. The mother then swallows the water, and it nourishes the baby.

Lucas

Okay... Sorry I asked...

Tenda 1

Tenda children look like old Tendas. The way we looked before Ness came. He is our only favorite human. We do not have favorites of anything, though.

Lucas

Seems kinda lame...

Tenda 1

What is "lame?"

Lucas

Your ways are interesting, to say the least. Do you have names?

Tenda 1

Of course. I am a Tenda. We are all Tendas.

Lucas

Oh boy.

The screen fades and several cut scenes depict Lucas interacting with the Tendas. It is clear that he eventually goes through a procession of enculturation, and begins to live like a Tenda. After a few days, Tenda 1 and Lucas will be outside the cave together.

Tenda 1

Tendas do not feel pride. We do not feel affection for our young, and once they are old enough, the leave their mother's sleeping cave to build their own. Only a few years have passed since Ness left, but we are all indebted to him because we have evolved so quickly. Before him, we all looked the same. I am thankful that we are all unique now.

Lucas

I will give him your thanks, Tenda.

Tenda 1

Please... Take my son with you. I do not "love" him, but wish for him to experience your world and return to tell the Tendas more about it.

Lucas

I will be more than happy... Well, I will willingly take your son on my journey.

Tenda 1

Thank you, Lucas.

A large, muscular Tenda appears from inside the cave.

Tenda Son

Where will we be going, Lucas?

Lucas

We have to go to Nowhere Islands to investigate New Pork City. I'm sure it's in ruins, though.

Tenda Son

I will carry you as I swim through the swamp. I will not be able to swim through the salt-water of the ocean, though.

Lucas

That's alright. We'll figure something out.

Once Tenda Son swims through the swamp, the player will guide Lucas to the edge of the island. Once Lucas is at the water, he will sing the first melody, which he learned from Nessy.

Nessy appears, and sings along with Lucas.

Lucas

May we ride you to Nowhere Island, Nessy?

Nessy will cry in happiness, and the screen will fade out.

Prospering Nowhere Island Story:

(Note: If Lucas chooses to enter the light and enters this storymode, he will not meet the Tendas, and therefore will not have Tenda Son as a companion.)

Int. Log Cabin.

Lucas awakes inside his old home.

Lucas rises from bed, and the player will guide him outside.

Lucas's dog, Boney, runs toward him.

Lucas

Boney?

Lucas will run, with Boney following, into Tazmily Village, where all the buildings are intact, and people walking everywhere.

An older woman notices Lucas and walks over to him.

Woman

You'd better get back home, Lucas! You're still in your jammies!

Lucas looks down to see the pajamas he has not worn since he left the islands.

As the player guides Lucas back, his expression clear shows that he is confused, yet not happy.

When Lucas enters the house, when he comes outside, the Earthbound Onett theme begins to play as the sun glistens against the screen. A look of confusion is on Lucas's face until the player moves him.

The player may guide Lucas around the town, but cannot leave Tazmily at all. Once the player finally visits everyone, the sun will set, and Lucas will automatically return to the cabin.

Int. Cabin

Lucas enters.

Voice

Welcome home, Lucas!

The lights come on, and Flint, Claus, and Kumatora are in front of Lucas.

Lucas

You're dead! You're all dead!

Flint

What are you talking about, Lucas?

Claus

We're okay. Can't you see?

Kumatora

What's the matter, Lucas?

Claus is older now, and Flint and Kumatora show signs of gray hair.

Lucas steps back.

Lucas

Claus... I killed you.

Claus

I'm quite alive.

Lucas

Mom... You died in a fire.

Kumatora

Are you feeling okay?

Lucas

Dad... You killed yourself after we left New Pork City!

Flint

I think you need some rest, son.

Lucas

None of this can be real...

Flint

Go to your room, and mom will bring you some supper.

Lucas leaves the screen, and the others give each other a worried look.

End scene.

Int. Ness's house

Several months have passed.

Ninten and Mr. Saturn (If he does not with Lucas) are watching the news, while Ness is at a computer.

News Anchor

In the past few months, Eagleland has suffered astonishing attacks and changes. A few citizens of Onett remain, while Twoson, Threed, Happy Village, Winters, Podunk, Merrysville, Snowman, Spookane, Ellay, and Fourside have been wiped out. Summers has chosen to block any new residents from moving in, while the surrounding water has gone black and started to dry up. Reports from Summers indicate that food is getting scarce, and some citizens have committed suicide. Some residents are fleeing to abandoned towns to start anew. If traveling through any damaged town, be sure to keep an eye out for crazed wanderers, and wild animals.

Ninten

This isn't getting any better. Where is Lucas?

Ness

We can't go to the islands and find out, because he may return, or it may be too dangerous.

Ninten

I can't wait. You stay here, and I'll go get him.

Ness

Fine. Go.

End scene.


	10. Chapter 10

Ext. Nowhere Island

Ninten arrives near Lucas's home.

The player controls Ninten now, who has to search the island for Lucas.

When the player attempts to open the door to Lucas's house, it will be locked. Once the player enters Tazmilly and sees that is demolished and covered in earth, they will return to the house.

Lucas comes rushing out, as if he is chasing something.

Lucas

(Joyfully) I'm going to get you! Come here! Claus!

Ninten

What the...?

Lucas

No, Mom! Claus isn't hurt!

Ninten approaches Lucas, who is wearing dirty clothes, and doesn't notice him.

Ninten

Lucas. Lucas.

Lucas

What Mom? I can't hear you?

Ninten

Lucas!

Lucas snaps toward Ninten, and begins to turn pale.

Lucas

Ninten...

Ninten

What's going on?

Lucas

You stay away from me!

Lucas jumps away from Ninten.

Ninten

What's wrong?

Lucas

You took my family away! You took them away!

Ninten

Lucas, your family is gone. They've been gone for a long time.

Lucas

I'll kill you for saying that...

Ninten

Ana, I hope you're with me.

Ninten attacks Lucas and a battle begins. Once the player defeats Lucas, he will be unconscious, and Ninten will perform ANA Heal.

Lucas

What has Giygas done to me?

Ninten

It's not what he's done to you. It's what you've let happen to you. You always thought Ness and I were the weaker links, as if we've never seen pain and sorrow. You thought we were getting in your way. You have been getting in ours, and now we'll have to carry you.

Lucas

Just let me go to New Pork. I can do it.

Ninten

You can't get there anymore than you can lift your head from the dirt. I'll teleport you to Ness...

Lucas is suddenly glowing, and disappears.

Ninten

Why am I the only one who's come out of this unscathed?

End Scene.

Ext. New Pork City

Ninten arrives.

New Pork is intact, but all of the buildings are empty and without electricity. The player will guide Ninten through the town, until reaching the movie theater.

Ninten

It's been a while since I caught a show.

The movie theater lights up, as if it were never shut down. Ninten glances in to see people entering the showroom. Once he twists the front doorknob, the lights and people are gone. It was all a fantasy.

Ninten

To have the world back to normal again…

Voice

But you can.

Ninten turns around to see Picky.

Ninten

I thought you'd be around here somewhere.

Picky

My brother built this place. He built everything you see here. Porky was an imaginative little pig. Now, Giygas has no use for it. People see through the greed and grandeur. They want reality, but their reality is fantasy. Remember Lucas's fantasy? His only wish in the whole world is to have his family back. What's yours? To have Ana, or your mother back?

Ninten

I have Ana. She's my power. I no longer need PSI.

Picky

...

...

What?

...

You don't have your PSI powers anymore?

...

But...

We need those...

Ninten

No, you need to leave. You can't win with me against you, Giygas. I'm more powerful than anything on this planet.

Picky

Your powers are not purely good, though.

Ninten

No, but they come from my love. They come from Ana. All I need is love.

Picky

Love is an overrated noun. You don't know it like I do. My love is my passion. I love this planet. I love the greed, evil, and hate people make on it. The only reason everyone is dead is because of you, Ness, and Lucas.

Ninten

That's not true. We're not responsible for your choices. You have PSI to Earth to corrupt it. I'm the only one of the three that doesn't have it anymore. I might even be able to save the poor Saturns.

Picky

Oh, I doubt that very much. You know that they'll have to go once you, if you, defeat me.

Ninten

That's only if Ness and Lucas give up their PSI.

Picky

They'll have to. You can't destroy me purely with your own power. I am Evil. Not some monster in a movie.

Ninten

We'll see about that.

Ninten calls to Ness and Lucas through Telepathy.

Ninten

Ness... Lucas... It's time. Teleport to my location, and...

Picky

That's okay, Ninten. I'll come to them. See you in Onett. What will be left of it, anyway.

Picky disappears, and Ninten is left alone in New Pork. The player may Teleport to Onett.


	11. Chapter 11

Ext. Onett.

Ninten arrives.

Picky is at Ness's doorstep, but turns around just as Ninten shows up.

Picky

Damn, and I thought that I'd have to kill them without you here.

Ninten

Enough of the charade, Giygas. Get out of Picky's body, and face us in your true form!

Picky

So, you want to get straight to the heart of the matter.

Ninten

Ness! Lucas! Sing your parts of the melody!

From inside the house, Ness and Lucas join hands, and hum their four parts. Through the window, Ness motions for Ninten to sing his two parts, which he immediately does.

Picky

Ugh... I guess I... Must!

Picky falls to the ground as the sky turns red.

Ness and Lucas rush out of the house.

Lucas

Is it happening?

Ninten

Yes! Yes! Both of you stand beside me... Ness, just stay in your chair.

Ness wheels next to Ninten, and Lucas gets on the other side.

Ness

I've been waiting for this moment the second I was flat on my back. I couldn't have made it without you two.

Ninten

I'm glad to have met my brother. If we don't make it, I want you to know that even if we didn't come from the same mother, and even if we didn't grow up together, that I love you Ness.

Lucas

I wish Claus was here to see this... It's so beautiful and horrifying. I hope it ends quickly.

Giygas appears. His true form is in the shape of a child. When the red flesh lightens, a yellow and blue shirt is visible, along with a red cap.

Ness

Dear God, it's me...

Ninten

No, it's all of us. I see myself.

Lucas

I see... An empty black hole.

Giygas

That's because you are nothing, Lucas! I hope you know that your brother's soul lies in my domain. I have continued to torture him until now. I'm letting him take it all in, within me. All of your blows will feel ten times worse for him than me, Lucas.

Ninten

Don't listen to it! Ness, Lucas, focus your energy. You're going to have to unleash all of your PSI onto Giygas. I'll fend it off until you can relinquish them.

Ness

I feel like I'm about to give my soul away.

Ninten enters battle with Giygas. If the player dies before Ness and Lucas enter, Mr. Saturn will enter the battle. (Note: If the player chose the Tenda/Lucas plotline, Tenda will be available to take Ninten's place.)

Ness

I think we're ready...

Lucas

How do we do this?

Ness

Do you see your brother, Lucas?

Lucas

No. Just the black hole.

Ness

You have to find your brother inside of it. Once you do, attack him with all of your power. I will find my own love within Giygas too. Paula is my target. Don't let up at all. Give it your all!

Lucas

Alright...

The screen reveals Lucas's black hole. Lucas concentrates, and looks deep within the hole, and eventually spots Claus, who is drowning in Giyga's power.

Lucas

It's time for you to be at peace, brother.

Ness

I'm sorry, Paula.

Both of them release their PSI into Giygas, who consumes it all; screaming, convulsing, and slowly withering away.

Ninten

It's almost done.

Ness

I feel so weak.

Lucas

I can't feel myself anymore. I feel nothing.

Ninten

Both of you stay back. I've got to join Ana.

A battle between Ninten and Giygas begins. Two different outcomes are possible.

Ending One: Giygas is defeated.

Ninten releases Ana's power into Giygas, who dissipates within a great white light.

Giygas

You cannot have only good in this world, Ninten! In order to have good, you must have me!

Ninten

I'd rather lose Ana than let the world suffer any longer.

Giygas is taken over by the light.

Ninten

Goodbye, Ana.

Ninten turns to Ness and Lucas; both drained.

Ninten

Let's rest up a bit, and then go on to Saturn Valley.

Ness

Where's Mr. Saturn? I didn't even get to say goodbye.

Ninten

All of the Saturns are gone. I suppose we'll have to use their resources until we find a place to settle.

Lucas

You'll have to go to Summers.

Ninten

You too, Lucas. I hope you like the beach.

The screen fades, and then transitions into Saturn Valley.

Teddy and the four women are enjoying the new blue sky, and green grass.

Teddy

So, ladies. Which one of you is gonna ride the Teddy Train? All aboard.

Ninten, Ness, and Lucas appear.

Ninten

I see that someone's got the idea.

Teddy

Ninten, you're back from saving the world! Hey, do you mind if I get the nurse?

Ness

I think you and I will have to discuss that later.

Ninten

For now, let's just count our blessing and have a good day.

Lucas

If you say so...

The screen transitions into a montage of everyone traveling to Summers, where there is electricity and food. Ninten sleeps next to the ocean; Ness is walking by him in the sand. Teddy chases one of the women along the beach. Lucas rests his head in one of the girl's laps. In the distance, he sees Claus and his mother holding hands, waving goodbye.

Lucas

I'll miss you.

Ness walks to the wet sand and looks into a puddle of water. For a brief moment, he can see himself, Paula, Poo, and Jeff walking through Summers the way they did so long ago.

Ness

It was once a fun job to save the world.

Ninten opens his eyes to look at the cloudless sky, and sees nothing.

Ninten

I hope you are at peace, Ana.

Teddy looks at the screen.

Teddy

Hey, you! Yeah, you! I hope it was all worth it.

The screen fades, and The End illuminates.

Ending Two: Giygas defeats Ninten.

Ninten

Take me home, Ana.

A beam of light explodes from Ninten's heart, and burns through the center of Giygas.

Giygas

Not even the power of love can stop me. Only your life in my hands will, Ninten!

Ness

Ninten, stop!

Ninten turns to dust, and Giygas laughs hysterically.

Giygas

I guess I have no choice but to leave Earth. Your own brother gave his life for yours. I cannot let that be in vain.

Giygas explodes all over, with light covering all of the world.

The sky clears, and Ness and Lucas are left.

Ness

Damn, Ninten. I hope you got rid of him for good.

Lucas

It does me no good. I should have died years ago with my brother.

Ness

We couldn't have defeated Giygas without you, Lucas. You were important.

Lucas

You can say that now, but it doesn't matter.

Ness

Well, now you're going to have to move on, Lucas. We both are.

Lucas

You can't speak for me.

Screen fades out, and transitions to Ness and Lucas meeting Teddy in Saturn Valley.

Teddy

The little Saturn guys are gone. What happened?

Ness

Pure evil must be counteracted with pure good. They had to go along with Giygas.

Teddy

Whoh, man! That's wicked... So, what do we do now?

Ness

We can stay here, or go to Summers where there is still people and electricity. It seems right, since we've retired our old lives.

Lucas

I can't do that.

Ness

Huh?

Lucas

You can take the beaches, the girls, civilization, and even peace, but I'm not meant for this world. I have to find my own way.

Ness

I'm sorry to hear you say that, Lucas. Maybe you can stay here a few days and think it over?

Lucas

There's nothing to consider. I have to go.

If the player experienced the Tenda Village/Lucas plotline, the ending will be different than if they had the Nowhere Island/Hallucination plotline.

Lucas Ending 1:

Ness

Where will you go? I must know.

Lucas

I learned that my life, my existence, is more of a hindrance to Earth than even Giygas. We all take so much from the world, but we never give back. I'd like to change that. I learned the ways of the Tenda, and I will join them, if they'll accept me.

Ness

Those little green guys?

Lucas

Those little green guys are more useful to us than anything else. Goodbye Ness. I hope that you'll walk again someday, and find something to fill the void of PSI and Paula.

Lucas walks away into the sunset, while Ness and Teddy watch from afar.

A montage begins: Lucas is greeted by his old Tenda master and the Tenda son. He bows to them, and enters their cave. Ness walks along the beach of Summers, while Teddy swims in the ocean. Ness remembers Ninten, and wonders how his brother gained such a power (Ana). A quick shot of Magicant shows Ninten, Ana, Paula, Jeff, and Poo conversing with one another.

Teddy walks onto the shore and looks at the screen.

Teddy

{Player's name}, was it all worth it?

Lucas ending 2:

Ness

Where will you go, Lucas?

Lucas

I can never return to my home. I'm going to find some place where I can be alone... Shouldn't be hard to do.

Ness

Lucas... I want you to know that I...

Lucas

Save it, Ness. I'll meet you some other time.

Lucas runs off screen.

Ness

I'll miss you...

The screen fades out, and transitions to show Lucas alone in the forest.

Lucas

Claus... I'm sorry that I failed you.

Lucas walks to a nearby cliff, and looks back to see Claus waving to him.

Lucas

I'll be right there.

The screen goes black.

A montage begins: Ness is still in his wheelchair, though being aided by one of the girls he saved earlier. Teddy is in the background hoeing the ground. A shot of everyone in Saturn Valley shows that they later have a successful farm, and have several children. Ness, when he is noticeably older, walks to two stone plaques that read, "In Honor of Ninten, the Hero of our Story," and "In Honor of Lucas, the Victim of our Story."

Teddy chases one of the children around one of the old Saturn houses.

Teddy

I'm going to get you! I'm going to catch you, little guy!

He stops to look at the screen.

Teddy

I hope that it was all worth it. It was more me.

End.


End file.
